Our final goal is to develop an integrated, systems view of genome dynamics and its relation to phenotype from an evolutionary perspective. This will require a coordinated effort by all members of the CGD and will be led by Dr. Kenneth Paigen. Aim 6a. Beginning with a defined set of biological questions, use the computational approaches described in Project by Graber to correlate the multiple data sets provided by Projects by Churchill, Paigen, and Petkov to describe the genomic and functional organization of chromosomes, how this organization impacts phenotypes, and how it promotes the hereditary transmission of favorable chromosome configurations.